True Love Never Dies
by Sabrinamon
Summary: Takeru's struck down right when he realizes true love. Now his world comes crashing down as his love is being courted by a jerk. What will he do? Takari. [FINISHED!]
1. Realization

Hi people! Well…this is mah first fic..I hope ya lyke it! Plz r/r once you're dun…no flames and plz go EZ on me! if I got sumtin wrong tho plz tell me. thanks. ^_^; enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon yada yada…

****

True Love Never Dies: Realization

13 year old Takeru Takaishi leaned on the trunk of a tree. It was a warm day and the shadow the tree casted made a nice shady spot. 

'It's a beautiful day.' he thought, smiling.

A flower fell off the tree and floated down. TK held out his hand and let it land on it. It surely was a beautiful day. 

The flowers were blooming, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping…

TK sighed happily, and let himself slide down the trunk and onto the soft grass. 

'Wow. I can't believe it has actually been one year since we saved the world…Everything is so peaceful now. Everything's so beautiful…' Then, something caught his eye. It was a girl sitting on one of the park benches, chatting with friends. 

She had silky brown hair, and beautiful hazelnut eyes. The girl that looks made guys stare, and personality that made a great friend…Hikari Yamagi. 

TK smiled. "Speaking of beautiful…" he caught himself. 'Whoa, where did that come from?…I mean, I _do _like her but just as a friend…' TK shrugged it off. 

Hikari was TK's best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten and were inseparable. TK even saved her life once…During the battle with the Dark Masters. He gave a triumphant grin at the thought. But he'll never forget the kiss on the cheek that made them even better friends…It was their friendship that pushed TK on. If it weren't for Hikari, he wouldn't be the star player in his basketball team. Long before he started playing, Hikari taunted and teased him because she always kicked his ass at it. But then, TK started practicing…And you know what happens. TK laughed as he remembered the playful taunts and teases. And if it weren't for Hikari, he wouldn't have gotten all that self confidence and courage. (A/N: If you all remember, TK was a crybaby in season 1) 

TK smiled at her. 'Oh Kari…Where would I be without you?'

Hikari noticed him giving her a weird look and raised an eyebrow at him. TK felt himself turn red as he realized he was staring at her. He laughed nervously and gave her an awkward wave. Hikari giggled and waved back.

TK scowled at himself for acting like a complete idiot, then gasped as Hikari began walking towards him. 

"Hey TK, what's up?" Hikari asked, smiling. 

TK tried desperately to stop blushing, with no success. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Hi Kari…err…nothin' much actually." He realized he still held the flower in his hand. "Um…here, this is for you." He handed it to her. 

"Aww…thanks TK. You're so sweet." Kari said, putting the flower in her hair. 

TK blushed. "Erm…you're welcome Kari. It looks nice on you." He said, laughing nervously. He took long, shaky breaths in an attempt to slow down his racing heart beat. 

"Hey Kari! C'mon we're getting bored here!" One of Kari's friends called, waving her hand.

"Coming!" Kari turned to TK. "I gotta go. I'll see you later k?" TK nodded, feeling slightly disappointed. 

Kari winked and walked away. TK was blushing furiously now. 

As Kari walked away, he let out a breath. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

'Nice going Teek. Talk about taking it smoothly…Damn, why was I so nervous?? And why was a blushing so much… I was a blushing freak!'

TK?

'She's Kari…My best friend…There's nothing to be nervous about.'

TK?

'Next time…Yeah…'

TK??

'…'

TK??

'…'

TK?!

'…Shutup…'

TK!!!!!!

"Wha?!" TK snapped back into reality. He looked up and saw an annoyed Daisuke, his hands were on his hips and he had a very impatient look on his face.

A/N: Sometimes that happens to me…When I'm deep in thought and someone talks to me, I think its that annoying little voice in my head

Daisuke glanced at a group of kids giggling at them and raised an eyebrow. "Dude…I _told _you meditation was gay." He snorted.

"I wasn't meditating you dolt. I was just thinking." TK looked over at the kids too. "And they aren't laughing at me…" He reached behind Daisuke and took the 'Kick Me' sign off of his back. 

Daisuke's face faulted and shot a glare at the kids. "You little punks! I outta go over there and kick your little wussy asses!!" he yelled. He crumpled up the sign and threw it, which landed 3 feet away. 

TK sweatdropped. 'I just don't have the heart to tell him he throws like a girl…'

"Well anyway…" Daisuke plopped down next to him and smirked. "I saw Kari talking to you. She digs you man, I could tell! And the way you gave her that flower…You sly dog!" 

TK turned bright red. "Shutup Daisuke! We're just friends!" 

"Ohhhh riiiight!" Daisuke replied, his mouth turning into an 'O' shape. "Hey Teek, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" He started laughing.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." TK replied, his voice sharp and threatening.

Daisuke has long since given up on Kari, believing TK belongs with her. They've been hanging out together and developed quite a friendship. And hey! He actually got 'TK' right!

"Oh c'mon Teek," Daisuke said, his eyes sparkling. "Stop denying yourself. I know you two are meant to be together bud."

TK raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

His face suddenly turned serious."Well…Everything just seems to…light up when you two are together. Even Miyako thinks so. She says you two make a cute couple. Don't you at least like her a _little?_"

"As a friend."

"No!" Daisuke said, annoyed. He took a breath and his eyes softened, "I mean…As something more than a friend…Don't you ever get that warm feeling inside when she's around? Don't you feel happy when you're talking to her?"

TK remained silent. He never heard Daisuke talk like this before. His voice held such maturity…He was speaking with a quiet conviction, as though experience has taught him what he was saying. 

"Don't you Takeru?"

"Since when…Did you know how it feels like Daisuke?" TK asked, his eyes staring straight ahead now fixed on him. 

Daisuke sighed. "I once loved…" he shook his head, "It's behind me now. Now tell me TK, don't you?"

TK was silent. 

Daisuke smirked. "You do, don't you?"

Silence.

"Think it over, ok? I didn't give up Kari for nothing you know…" he stood up. "I know you two are meant to be together." He said, using the word, 'know' pointedly. He poked his head three times and said, "Think it over." and walked away. 

TK thought about what he said. He glanced at Kari who was talking with her friends. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. 

Although, he couldn't help but wonder…He thought about Kari, and how he felt around her. Love was such a strong word…And so hard to figure out. He glanced at her again. His best friend…

A smile crept onto his face as pleasurable realization came over him. He _did _get a warm feeling inside when she was around…He _was _just denying himself all those years…Could it be what Daisuke said it would be?

Could it be…Love?

--

A/N: Well, there's chapter 1! I hope ya lyked it. I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I c sum reviews ^_^ and I kno I kno…sum ppl r ooc(especially daisuke) so if ur gunna tell me that…ur wastin ur time lol. Well don't forget to r/r, thanks! 


	2. Confessions

Yes! Done wit chap 2!! Yay!! ^_^;; And for those hoo reviewed the first chap, TANK U!! All **3** of you!! Lolz. 

****

TheAngelofLove- thanks for reminding me about the anonomous reviews!! Maybe this time, more people will review. ^_^ oh, and theres a small part where its Hikari's POV. Sorry, but I couldn't make it any longer cuz I have some stuff planned out already. But don't worry, theres gunna be LOTS more Kari POV's in the future…I can guarantee that!

****

Malcom Yuy- yep! Heres the second chapter! I continued it! *big grin* 

****

Angel of Peace- yea, its beginning to bug me too so I'm jus using all the original names now. NETHING for the reviewers! *bows* well, except changing this into a Daikari NETHING! Oh yeah, and about the last chapter, I made their dubbed names their nicknames so…yeah. Just wanted to say. ^_^;;

And now! Onto the story!! 

Discalimer: I wish!! 

****

True Love Never Dies: Confessions

-Takeru's POV-

"Yes…I love her. I love Hikari Yamagi!" I laughed joyfully and shot up to my feet. 

I loved her…

Suddenly, Daisuke appeared in front of me, his eyes wide with anticipation. "So?? What's up?!?!" he asked, trying to contain his excitement. I smiled, and without a word said from me, Daisuke jumped up and cheered. 

"Now go tell her." He then said, and in no time I began to feel myself being pushed in her direction. 

"No wait!" I said, and secured my feet to the ground. 

"C'mon man…" Daisuke continued pushing. "Tell her now!" 

I refused but Daisuke kept pushing. Soon enough, I found myself on the ground with Daisuke on my back. I pushed him off. 

"Not now! I'm not ready yet. I wanna tell her when the time is right and when we're alone." I said, and Daisuke finally stopped.

"Ohhhh you should've told me that earlier." He said and grinned. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Tell her now." 

"No!" 

****

-Hikari's POV-

"So Hikari, how's your boyfriend?" 

I blinked. "Huh?" 

My friend, Leena, giggled. "You know…That blonde boy. Takeru."

I flushed, not knowing why. "He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped sharply. My other friends were in a giggling fit.

Leena brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at me. "Oh c'mon Hikari, I'm only kidding." I relaxed. "But I can't believe you aren't interested in him. I like him, he's cute." She giggled.

I shrugged. "He's my best friend. That's it." 

Leena's eyes sparkled. "Really? Well, since he's your best friend and all, can I ask him out?"

Why did this annoy me?

"No." I found myself saying. Leena and my other friends stared at me. I thought quick. "Err…He deserves more!" 

A vein popped out of Leena's head. "What do you mean about that?!?!" she growled, glaring at me. I sweatdropped and laughed nervously. 

****

-3rd Person POV-

The next day…

Takeru jogged home after a long boring day of school. His backpack bobbed up and down on his back as he jogged, and the corner of a book struck him over and over again. But he gave no interest. His heart was beating against his chest and he tried hard not to cry out in joy. 

Today was the day. 

Takeru skidded to a stop in front of a small flower shop and walked in. He was amazed by the amount of flowers stashed in such a small shop.

"Hello," said a girl without looking at him. "Welcome to our shop." 

Takeru peeked over her shoulder and realized she was tending a small flower. He looked around and said, "Hi Sora."

"Takeru?" the girl said and turned around. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Hiya! What brings you here?"

Takeru sniffed a red rose and looked up at her. "I wanna buy some flowers for someone." He smiled.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?" Sora asked curiously.

"Hikari." Takeru smiled at her name. "I'm gonna tell her I love her." He announced, with a touch of pride. 

Sora's face lit up. "Really?" she squeaked, "That's awesome Takeru!" she wiped away a fake tear. "Oh I can't believe it. Our little Takeru is all grown up!"

Takeru laughed. 

"So what would you like?" Sora asked.

Takeru looked around until he saw a flower he liked. "I'll take one red rose." 

Sora laughed. "Oh the romantic type eh?" she plucked one single stemmed rose from the batch and handed it to him.

"How much?" Takeru asked, digging into his pockets. 

Sora shook her head. "Nah, it's on the house." She pushed Takeru towards the door. "Go on now, go tell her now. Tell me what she says ok? Hurry now, don't wanna keep her waiting." 

Takeru smiled and opened the door. "Thanks a lot Sora! See ya!" And with that he ran off. 

Sora smirked. "And don't come back 'till you've asked her!!" she called behind him. 

****

-Takeru's POV-

I ran up my apartments stairs, hardly able to contain my excitement. I practically busted down my door and sped to my room. 

"Hi Takeru!" I was greeted by my Digimon partner, Patamon. 

"Hey Patamon!" 

I dashed into my dresser and began tossing my clothes all over my room. I had to get out of these dirty school clothes. I grabbed my usual clothes, some baggy blue cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt with the words 'Hope' written on the front (A/N: Yep, Takeru has a new wardrobe) and began putting them on. 

Patamon's head popped out of the huge pile of clothes. "What's the rush Takeru? You nearly buried me alive!" he said, flying over the huge pile. 

I hopped on one foot, trying to slide my other leg into my pants. "Today's the day Patamon." I said, huffing. Unfortunately, I tripped and fell flat on my face.

Patamon gasped. "You're finally gonna hook me up with Gatomon?!" he exclaimed, his eye sparkling. 

I shot up to my feet and finally slid my damn leg in. "No, not that. I'm gonna tell Hikari my feelings!" I dashed to my desk and grabbed my hat. 

"Oh," Patamon said, slightly disappointed. But then, his face lit up again. "Just as good!" 

"I'm gonna get going to Hikari, see you later Patamon!" I said and darted out of the room.

"Good luck Takeru!" 

I ran outside and locked the door. As I started passed Miyako's apartment, her head popped out of the window and she yelled, "Go get 'em tiger!!" 

At first I was taken aback, but figured Daisuke told her. 

I waved and began running towards the stairs. I slid down the rails and landed nicely on my feet. My excitement gave me a sudden burst of speed. Daisuke and his other friends cheered as I passed them by, I blushed and waved. Soon I found myself running up the stairs of Hikari's apartment complex. And in no time, I was standing at the Yamagi's door step. I gulped as my heart kicked it into over drive. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock. But before my fist could even made contact with the door, it opened up and revealed Hikari's big brother, Taichi. 

He smirked. "You break her heart, I'll break your neck." He said sharply. I sweatdropped and nodded nervously. 

'Damn…Daisuke must've told everybody.'

Taichi invited me in and let me have a seat. He walked down the hall and called, "Hikari! Someone's here to see you!" 

I sat there, taking long, deep breaths, until finally Hikari came out of the hall and smiled at me. "Hi Takeru! What brings you here?" 

I stood up, and already the blushing started. "Der…Um…Uhh…" I looked at the rose in my hands. "Err…Here. This is for you." I handed it to her and she took his gratefully. 

"Thank you Takeru! You're soo sweet." 

I blushed and struggled with my words. Déjà vu all over again. "Err…Uma…" Damn. This was harder than I thought. 

Hikari blinked. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "Hikari I…" I took another deep breath and continued. "Hikari…I've known you for a really long time, and I just wanted to say that…I've developed feelings for you and I…I…" I gulped. 

'NOW Takeru!!!!' I screamed at myself.

"I…I love you Hikari." I finally brought myself to say. I stared deep into her eyes. She seemed speechless. "I've fallen for you…I love you Hikari Yamagi. Ever since I've laid eyes on you all those years ago, you've captured my heart." I said more than I wanted to, but I couldn't help myself. Everything I've hid all those years came pouring out. 

I gazed into Hikari's eyes, awaiting her reply. Waiting for her to say she loved me too. But then…

My eyes grew wide with shock. My excitement disappeared and was gone forever. My face turned white and a felt a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Her frown told me everything.

My heart felt like it was being squeezed to death. I prepared myself for the worse and braced myself for the cold, hard truth…


	3. The Cold Truth

Yay! 10 reviews!! Thank ya'll so much! N to show mah appreciation, I'll b writin a message for EACH one of ya! Well, unles I get lyke, 30 of em then I'll hafta do it on another page!! LoLz. Well here u r!:

****

Nate0130 - *laughs evilly* hehehe…I looove cliffhangers. (unless _I'm _the one reading, then I HATE them!)

****

Chrissy – Ahh, yes I know…BUT, remember that this fic is only BEGINNING! Dun worry, u'll b getting wut u want soon…I think.

****

Angel of Peace – oh, eager r we? LoL. Well thank u so much for reviewing again! Lets me know people r still reading! WeLL I do get that a lot. Yes I am cruel. ';..;' bwahaha

LiToAzNaKirA – oh yeah! I'm readin your fic too! Its great so far! Well…I jus wana tell u this: PLZ TURN IT BACK INTO A TAKARI!!!!! BURN SOKERU AND DAIKARI!! BURN BURN!!!

****

Wolfie – GASP!! *bows* oh I am so honored! The great and popular Wolfie reviewing MY story! *squeals* 

Well neway, I, too, wonder that when I read stories that start out this way also. *shrugs* who knows?

****

TheAngelofLove – yeeesss! I _can _mean… *grinz* 

****

LovelyLotus11 – LoLz. No, t'wasn't. Hikari's confused…all I'm gunna say. Thanks for reviewing. ^_______^

Disclamer: If I owned Digimon you's probably notice it. ~_^

****

True Love Never Dies: The Cold Truth

****

-Takeru's POV-

'No…No no!…' I thought, my heart in agony. I stared deep into her eyes in disbelief. My heart felt like it's just been stabbed by a hundred knives.

"I'm…so sorry Takeru…But I…" Hikari's eyes looked up to mine, full of sadness. 

Right then and there I wanted to shrivel up on the ground and die. This was horrible…this feeling. Finally bringing yourself up to the point you realize who your true love is…and being shot back down, just like that.

"I-I thought…" I blinked back tears. No. I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong.

"I'm so sorry Takeru…But…There's someone else that I…I'm really sorry…"

My gaze then turned into a cold glare and my hands balled up into fists. "Well, I'm sorry you think that way." I said icily and turned away. I took hard, heavy steps…It was hard, to turn away. 

"Please, Takeru don't…"

Her soft voice made me freeze in my steps. I tried to take a step, but my heart wouldn't let me. I finally gave up and took a deep breath. "Who is it Hikari…?" I asked, not bothering to turn around.

At first I heard nothing, but then she began speaking in a low, soft voice. 

"His name…Is Willis. And he's very good to me."

Willis. The pretty boy new guy. 

My fists grew harder and my muscles tensed. I stomped away without a word. I ignored Hikari's helpless plea's. I loved her…But she fell…for that pretty boy.

"Hey!!" Taichi dashed out of the hall. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me up recklessly. "If my sister wants you to stop, _then you stop." _He hissed. I gave him a blank stare, my eyes filled with no emotion.

I wasn't afraid of him.

My hand rose and grabbed Taichi's wrist as if it had a mind of it's own, and tore it away from my shirt. Taichi stared in awe as I silently walked away.

I walked around aimlessly, I didn't plan on going back home. I wanted to run away from this place…Away from it all…My legs seemed to have a mind of it's own, but I let it take me as far as it could carry. I had nothing on my mind but, 'I thought she loved me…'. I didn't seem to care about anything else. I remember Daisuke running up to me and asking what happened, but I said nothing. My eyes drooped, and I walked right passed him. Dark rain clouds loomed high above, and soon it began to pour on me. Nothing seemed to be going right for me today.

I walked around for 3 hours straight. Though, I would have been long gone out of town, but I just couldn't bring myself to run away. When my legs finally stopped, I found myself back at the Yamagi's. I saw Hikari through her window…She was crying…I winced as my heart was pierced with pain. I stared straight forward and my legs started moving once again. 

'I thought she loved me…'

I walked around for another hour, and soon I found myself at the park. I was drenched, but I didn't give jack shit about it. 

'I thought she loved me…'

__

Dumdumdumdum Dum Dum Duuum

The song "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park began sounding and my cell phone began vibrating. I unclipped my phone off of my pants and looked at the screen. It flashed, _Hikari's Cell_. I pressed the green answer button and held it up to my ear, not bothering to say 'Hello'.

__

Hello? Takeru?? Are you there? Came a voice from the phone. _Takeru, please answer me…Takeru…If you're listening then please… _I couldn't stand that voice… _Takeru please… _I removed the phone from my ear as my finger creeped to the [End] button. _Takeru please talk to m- **Beep. **_

I threw my phone on the ground. I never thought I'd do that. Ever. My heart ached and I felt weak. The life was drained from my face. At last…My legs gave out and I fell on my knees. It began pouring down even harder and the rain drops hit me hard. And for the first time in many years, the tears began falling.

****

-Hikari's POV-

"Takeru please talk to me!!" I cried into my cell.

__

Beep beep beep…

"No…" I turned off my phone and let it slip from my hands. 

How could this happen? I never thought he'd say that…I love him, but only like a brother. He's my best friend, nothing more. But…I hurt him, bad. But I couldn't lie to him, I would be living a lie and I can't do that. I love Willis…

I weeped on my pillow. 'And now he hates me.' I thought sadly. 'I just lost my best friend…'

"Hikari…?" 

I saw Taichi standing at my door. "Hikari are you alright?" he asked, sitting beside me. 

I flung my arms over his neck and bawled. "He hates me!!" I cried on his shoulder.

"Aw no Hikari…" he patted my back and spoke in a soft, soothing tone. "He doesn't hate you. He's just upset. Takeru isn't like that."

I smiled slightly. Taichi was always there to cheer me up. 

"Thanks Tai, I hope you're right."

I really hoped he was right…

****

-Takeru's POV-

"Takeru?"

My eyes fluttered open and I turned my head slightly. I was still in the park. 

"Takeru! You're awake!" 

I looked up. "Dai – " I stared but suddenly I began coughing and hacking as though I was choking on a hair ball. Though how my throat felt, I _did_ believe I swallowed a ball of fur. My throat itched and I desperately clutched my neck.

"Whoa, take it easy man." Daisuke said, "It was raining _hard_ last night and you slept through it all, so I wouldn't be surprised."

"Oh." I croaked and went into another coughing fit. This was the worse I've felt in my whole entire life. 

"Wait – before we go anywhere I want you to tell me about Hikari."

I grew silent. Great, he just made it worse. I was hoping it was all a dream…

Daisuke stared and waited for an answer. But I wasn't intending on saying anything. He finally gave up and said, "Well alright. You're sick so I guess you can't talk much. We better get you home. You're mom and Yamato's been worried sick!" 

I nodded and stood up. My legs felt weak and stiff, but I didn't really care…Until Daisuke made me take the long way, so we wouldn't pass by Hikari's. I dreaded it. My legs were killing me, my throat hurt, my heart ached, and all I wanted to do was go home and hop into bed. But Daisuke made us take the LONG way!

We arrived at my house in what seemed like forever. 

"Oh Takeru! I've been worried sick! Where have you been?!" my mom cried when I got home.

'Uh oh.' I thought, 'Think Takeru Think.' I remained silent for a minute. "Der…I uh…well…It was such a beautiful day so I sat down and doze off…?" I croaked and laughed nervously. 

My mom looked out a window. "Nice day huh?" she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. 

I grinned sheepishly and suddenly started hacking. 

"Oh dear, " Mom said, "You were out all night in the rain, you _must _be sick." She felt my forehead. "You're burning! Go get into bed." She ordered.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

She looked at me. "Clean yourself up first." She added, eyeing my muddy clothes and messed up hair. 

"Yes mother."

As I walked down the hall, she said, "Oh I almost forgot, you have a visitor waiting in your room. Try not to let her catch your cold." 

"Yes mother."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, another person to get me upset. What did I ever do to –" I froze as I opened the door to my room. 

Great. Really great…

"Takeru…"

Hikari.

"Takeru, thank goodness you're ok. I've been worried about you." She said, looking up at me with soft eyes. 

I said nothing. 

"Are you ok?" she felt my forehead, "Wow, you're burning up. You should get to bed."

Nothing. 

Silence brewed between us. I stared into Hikari's eyes. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"Takeru, about yesterday - ….you have to understand…I don't want to hurt you but I can't lie to you. Just because I don't feel the same way as you do doesn't mean I don't care about you. I love you, but just as a friend. I really don't want to hurt you…"

Still I said nothing.

I didn't know _what _to say. One part of me wanted to walk away and leave her forever, and another part of me yearned to take her in my arms and embrace her…as friends. I was confused. My heart was confused. 

Suddenly Hikari broke down into tears and flung her arms around me. "Please Takeru! I don't want to lose you! Please don't hate me! You're my best friend!" she cried, weeping on my shoulder.

No. She thought I hated her.

I looked down at her. "Hikari…"

Hikari pulled away and looked into my eyes. I smiled despite my aching heart. "I don't hate you." I started. "I never will hate you…And…I think I understand. It's better this way. If Willis makes you happy, then stay with him. I just want you to be happy. And if he ever hurts you, I'll always be here to comfort you."

Hikari smiled in joy and hugged me tight. "I'm so glad…" she said.

"I'm happy you two are together…" I frowned inwardly.

"Thank you Takeru…Best friends?" Hikari asked.

I nodded and replied, "Best friends."

'I'm happy you two are together…' I repeated in my mind. I frowned on her shoulder. No. No I wasn't.

I was lying. 

I _wasn't _happy they were together.

I was lying…

--

GRRRRR!! My Threads of Fate file was erased!! I'm SOOO mad!! Arrgh!!!

Ok, well anyway, that sucked. I think this was one of my bad chaps. ^_^;;;. Well, at least some of the parts sucked. Well I jus wanted to say, this IS a TAKARI. This'll slowly change into that favorite couple you all love!! ^^ 

Oh, n heres a spoiler for on of the future chaps: 1 word. Willis-whoopin'. TEEHEE. *whistles innocently* 


	4. Willis

Wow! 21 reviews!! =D geeee tese iz soh auzum!! Thank you SO much!!! Well…more sadness for tk in this chap…buuut things'll lighten up in the next chapter.(I have a lot more messages to write so if you wanna just go on to the story, scroll down ^_^;;)

****

TheAngelofLove – LoLz. If u reely hate Willis that much, wait till the next chapter. I think u'll like it. Hehehe 

mew-magic5 – hey! thanks a lot! =] ur a fan of LP too? tight! 

Mathais-8888 – yea…sometimes I like davis-bashing(when it comes to davis tryin to steal TAKERUS girl) but I like davis too, so I like to give him a break sometimes. lol thanks for readin'.

****

Dark Takeru – hey thanks!! I'm feeling comfident now!! =D Oh I feel so loved! LoL j/k.

pOcKyEaTeR – LoLz! WeLL, OF COURSE U CUD TRUST MEH!! ^___^ this WILL end up a Takari, I can assure you, it will.

takeru takaishi – thanks! ^_^ well, bout the corny part – I didn't kno what else to put there so….yea. 

****

LiToAzNaKirA – o.o…yea…………BURN SOKERU AND DAIKARI! BURN BURN BURN!!!……….

****

Angel of Peace – ^_^;; this WILL end a takari!! I'm tellin ya!! It WILL!! 

****

Sasayaku – hehe, yeah. It'll lighten up in the next chapter. And yeah, theres more…o.O a lot more…

WormonABC – thank you so much! ^_^ *in a weird accent* I'm soh happeee!

Takerus Lost Angel – once again, things will lighten up in the next chapter. And thank you. ^_^!!

Disclaimer: u kno…this disclaimer thing annoys me sometimes. *sigh* I do not own digimon…I wish I did though. 

** **

True Love Never Dies: Willis

-Takeru's POV-

For the next week I stayed home from school with a very bad cold. Every now and then Hikari or Daisuke would come and visit me. I told Daisuke everything about it and thankfully, he was a pal and didn't mention anything about it again. 

Then came the day I finally went back to school. The guys laughed at me for some reason and I itched with curiosity. To relieve myself, I talked to Daisuke about it.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Daisuke said when I asked him, holding up his hands.

"Anything about what?"

Daisuke sighed. "They're laughing 'cause you were rejected by Hikari. But I swear man I didn't say a peep. Trust." 

Rejected? Was it really rejection…?

I saw the cafeteria doors fly open and Hikari walked in, hand in hand with Willis. Daisuke's eyes turned wide and he jumped in front of me. 

"SO Takeru, uh…you up for basketball? Or soccer maybe? I actually prefer soccer 'cause uh…ya' know, it's the only sport I can beat you in." he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

Too late. 

My head dropped to my chest and I sighed deeply. My heart sunk at the site of Hikari with _him_. "Sorry Dai, I don't feel like sports right now." I said.

"Um…HI Hikari!" Daisuke said out loud, mainly to me.

My head shot up and I saw Hikari and Willis standing in front of us. I didn't notice them.

"Hi Hikari." I said rather stiffly, nervous that Willis was around. 

Hikari smiled gleefully. "Hi guys!" she said and turned to me. "How are you Takeru?" 

"Life is shit." I said, without thinking. 

Hikari's smile faded and she stared at me for a second. Suddenly her smile appeared again and she laughed whole-heartedly. "Haha! What a kidder! Good one Takeru!" she said, refusing to believe it. 

I shook my head.

Hikari turned to Willis. "I'm gonna go eat with my friends today ok Willis?"

Willis smiled and nodded. "Sure thing babe. I'll meet you outside ok?" Hikari nodded and turned to Daisuke and me.

"I'll see you guys around!" And with that Hikari ran off to her friends.

Willis turned to us and smirked. "Well if it isn't the duo who got rejected by Hikari. Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya. What losers."

"Fuck off Willis." Daisuke snapped.

Willis laughed and said, "Reject. You two lost and I won the girl." He chirped, his tone of voice showed his foolish pride. 

"Leave us alone Willis. You know, I _would _kick your ass right now but it'll ruin my good nature." I said. I hated it when he griped us.

Willis grimaced. "Loser. You're just scared. And you know what? I'll tell you a little secret. Hikari…Hates you. Both of you. So she came to me and I was happy to take her in."

My anger grew but I held it back. Daisuke however, couldn't. 

"WHY I OUTTA – " he shot up from his seat and lunged himself at Willis. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Though I would've loved watching Daisuke tear Willis apart, I couldn't let him get himself suspended. 

"Calm down Daisuke…" I hissed, hoping we weren't causing a riot. 

"Aw…How touching. You should thank him Motomiya, he's saving your life. Be smart like him. He knows I can kick your ass." 

"Fuck up!!" I growled. "I'm doing this to save YOUR ass!!"

Willis was baffled and turned silent.

Daisuke, his anger fading, smirked. "Ohhhh moded!!" he said, and laughed.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know, moded means, um, burn or something. Its hard to explain. ^_^;; I'm not even sure if that's how you spell it.)

Willis growled and turned away. I smirked. 

"You better watch your back!" I said, using the word 'back' pointedly, as he walked away. Daisuke and I cracked up. 

"Takeru!" 

I spun around and saw Hikari standing there, her arms crossed and a very mad look on her face. Her friends were behind her, clasping their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing.

"Just because I love him and not you doesn't mean you should go pick on him!" she snapped and ran to Willis. I saw them lock lips and my heart sank.

Great. Just when I was starting to feel better. 

My head fell. How could she do that…?

****

-Hikari's POV-

I jogged over to Willis and engulfed him in a hug. He held me tight and kissed me. 

"I love you baby…" he whispered in my ear. 

I smiled and looked into his blue eyes. "I…love you too." I replied, though, it felt awkward, saying it. Suddenly, I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered what I said to Takeru. I spun around and spotted him slowly walking out of the cafeteria, with Daisuke at his side, trying his best to comfort him.

Aw man. What did I do now?

I started towards him but Willis grabbed my arm. "Oh c'mon baby, leave him alone. Lets go eat, yeah?" 

I sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Well, ok." As we walked away I took a quick glance at Takeru and Daisuke.

Afterschool. I'll talk to him afterschool.

The day was boring, as usual. From time to time, I watched Takeru carefully. His blank eyes stared at the blackboard as he listened to our teacher without interest. I missed the old him. I missed the time when his eyes sparkled, and his face always held that gleeful expression.

"What have I done…" I groaned under my breath. 

__

Briiiiiiing.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rung. Although I was relieved school was done for the day. Before I was able to approach Takeru, Willis took my hand and pulled me to him.

"So, what are the plans for today?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh – sorry Willis but I – " He didn't let me finish.

"Oh c'mon babe. Can't I at least walk my girlfriend home? Pleeeease??" he begged, giving me his puppy dog eyes. 

I gave in, I couldn't take those eyes. "Oh, fine." I sighed. "But just for awhile, I have to tend to some things." 

Willis smiled and, hand in hand, we walked out of the school.

He walked me home and I decided to hang out with him for awhile. Soon enough, the sun was beginning to set and I was lip-locked with Willis in the park. And it finally struck me. 

Takeru! 

"Oh no! I'm sorry Willis but I have to go!"

Before he could say anything, I ran light lightning out of the park. Soon I was running up the stairs of Takeru's apartment complex. I anxiously knocked on the door.

'Please be home please be home please be home…' I begged as I waited.

When Takeru's mom opened the door, I jumped and yelled, "Yes!"

Takeru's mom looked at me as if I were an alien.

Oops. Did I say that out loud?

I sweatdropped. "Um…Sorry about that Mrs. Takaishi. Is Takeru home?"

Ms. Takaishi smiled. "Yes, come on in." I stepped into their home and waited. "He's in his room. You can go on in."

I smiled. "Thank you Mrs. Takaishi."

She nodded and I walked down the hall. I decided to take a peek to make sure Takeru wasn't busy. Thankfully, his door was slightly open. I was hoping I would see his usual cheerful look but…

"Oh my…"

I saw no cheer. Takeru looked horrible. His face was pale and his lips were dry. He ate mournfully the food he was given, and every now and then, the food dribbled from his lips as though his spirit was too low to keep his jaws firm.

I pushed the door slightly, and it moved out of the way with a creak. Takeru looked up and gave me a ghost of a smile. 

"Oh…Hikari…what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Huh? Oh, um…Nevermind. You can go ahead and eat, I'll come back another time."

Takeru shook his head and moved his plate aside. "No, it's alright. I'm not hungry anyway."

'Not hungry? Look at his pale face! He should be hungry.'

That's it. He wasn't getting enough to eat.

"Oh okay." I sat down on his bed beside him. "Um, Takeru…?" He turned his head towards me but said nothing. "Um…About this afternoon…I'm, really sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Um, I didn't mean it."

Takeru stared at the floor and was silent for a second. Then, he looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay Hikari."

Although, I saw through his fake smile, and I felt terrible. I decided to let him rest and said goodbye. 

As I walked home, I felt terrible about what I said to him, and began to regret ever rejecting him.

****

-Takeru's POV-

As Hikari walked out of my room, I shook my head. Lies. All lies. But I didn't want to lie…I wanted to be happy for her. But I couldn't help it…

For the next few weeks, I was a wretch. I couldn't bare the coming of daylight, knowing I would have to stand another day of watching Hikari walking around, hand in hand, with that griping fool, Willis. Everyday, when Willis was alone, he would constantly taunt and tease me. I itched with irritation, but held it back…for Hikari. However, it was a matter of time before I reached my boiling point. One day, though, I almost slipped.

"Hey Takeru! See that!? You'll never get to do that, ever! Hahaha!" Willis laughed, after being kissed by Hikari. 

"FUCK you Willis!" I snapped. "I bet it was pure HORROR for Hikari to kiss you! Since you stink so much! I bet Hikari did that so she wouldn't hurt your damn feelings!!" And it was true, he _did_ stink.

Willis growled and grabbed me by my shirt. "I would think before I talked Takaishi!" 

I glared at him. "Quit acting like Taichi. He already has one mini-me, he doesn't need another."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Daisuke shouted behind me. 

I shook my head and looked down at Willis's wrist. "Nice grip." I said plainly, "Now check out mine." I grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tight so he'd let go of my shirt. Then, I twisted it until he yelled in pain. 

"Ahh! Ahh! Let – Go! Aggghhh!!" 

With my other hand, I lifted him up by his shirt. I let go of his wrist and practically slammed him against the lockers. 

"Now hear this, Willy-boy." I breathed hard. "The only reason I'm holding back on you is because of Hikari. You have NO idea how much I detest you! I can go down the list of reasons of why I hate you, but you'd be dead by the time I'm done." I hissed at him and threw him to the ground. 

"Now get out of my site." 

With that, Willis crawled away, mortified. 

But Willis never stopped. His constant taunting just seemed to deteriorate. He acted like he had absolute despotism over me, but I never let myself slip again. 

As everyday passed, I hated Willis even more, and everyday I took one more step closer to the edge. I did my best to hold it back…But this made me irritable. I found nothing in my room fun, and when I was thus occupied, I boiled with rage if someone spoke to me.

I did my absolute best to hold it back. The thought of Hikari helped me a bit, but soon my growing rage made the thought disappear. And one day, it finally happened.

I snapped.

****

--

Alrite!!! =D!! next chapter…Willis-whoopin'!! hahaha!! This is gunna be fun! Ok pplz! The next chapter is most probably going to be up tomorrow! Hell, it mite even b up tonight! Hehehe ^_^;; I've been planning that chapter for awhile now, and I'm gunna ENJOY writing this! =] 


	5. Williswhoopin!

Welp, heres chapter 5! Willis-whoopin'!! woohoo!! Hahaha!! Well…only one person reviewed since I posted the 4th chapter this afternoon. LoLz. 

****

Dark Takeru – wut will he do u ask? KICK SUM WILLIS ASS!! Hahaha!! Hey that rhymed…

****

True Love Never Dies – Willis-whoopin'!!!

-3rd Person POV-

"Sucker!! What a loser!!" Willis taunted. 

Takeru suddenly felt a pang of rage. And it grew…and grew…and grew. 

Willis had done it. Takeru went over the edge, reached his boiling point, snapped. And Takeru wanted to pay him back, for each and every day he made a living hell. 

Takeru balled up his hands into fists. He drew back his arm, and struck his face, hard. Soon Willis's laughs turned into cries of pain. He fell to the floor, clutching his nose. Blood oozed between his fingers and dripped off his chin. 

Willis looked at the blood and glared at Takeru. "Why you son of a bitch…!" he cried. 

Takeru grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up to his feet. "Dare ni mono wo ii-agatterun da?!" he growled, a devious look in his eyes. 

(A/N: Just who the hell do you think you're talking to? – that's wut he sed. Yup…)

Takeru then punched Willis's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let go of his shirt and let him fall to the ground, clutching his stomach. Takeru then kicked him, and he went sliding across the floor. 

Other students saw the riot and formed a circle around them. Some were cheering, and some were betting.

With much difficulty, Willis was able to get on his feet. Though right when he took a step to catch his balance, Takeru lunged himself at him, and tackled him back to the ground. Takeru sat on him and began striking his face wildly, cursing with every blow. 

(A/N: Think of Yamato and Taichi fighting ^_^;) 

Willis was able to flip Takeru over and tried his luck. Although, Takeru threw him off and shot up to his feet. Willis threw a punch at him, but he easily caught his fist with his hand, and squeezed it tightly. Willis tried to pull his fist away, but Takeru wouldn't let go. Then, he began twisting it, but didn't even stop when Willis screamed with pain. He went even farther. Takeru twisted his arm until he heard a crack, surely breaking a bone. Then he threw Willis's hand at his face, making him hit himself. 

Willis screamed and clutched his now swollen wrist. He shot a glare at Takeru. "Bastard…" Realizing his guard wasn't up, with his other hand he swung his fist and struck Takeru, right across the face. But Takeru just stood there, his face to the side. He then turned his face towards Willis and smirked.

"What the - ?!?!" Willis cried. 

Takeru did an uppercut to Willis's stomach, making him bend down in pain. Then he grabbed his shoulders, and kneed his face, to make him stand up again. Willis cried in pain, his tears mixed with the blood from his bloody nose. And for Takeru's finish blow, he balled up a fist and struck Willis's face with all his might. Willis flew across the floor and landed with a thump. And he never got back up. 

The students cheered. Daisuke ran up to him and ruffled his hair. "Alright man! You sure taught him!" 

Takeru smiled a real smile, for the very first time in a long time. This was the happiest he's felt in a very long time. 

"Takeru!! How could you?!" 

-Takeru's POV-

'Déjà vu…' I thought and turned around. Hikari dashed passed me and rushed to Willis's aide. 

"Willis, are you alright?!" she cried, lifting him up to her lap.

"Yeah…" he groaned, "Now that you're here…"

Hikari looked up at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How could you Takeru?! Would you stop picking on Willis and leave him alone?!"

What??

__

I was picking on _him?? _

"WAITAMINUTE! Hikari?!" Daisuke stepped in front of me. "Hikari, Willis never told you did he?! Every single freakin' day, THAT idiot constantly taunts and teases US! He brags that you're his girlfriend and calls us rejects and losers!! You don't understand!" 

"What? You liar!" Willis said.

Hikari looked up at Daisuke and glared at him. "I don't believe you."

"Aargh!"

I glared at Willis, and Hikari. Both of them. "I've had enough of this. Hikari, believe what you want but don't rush into things you don't understand." I said, and turned away. I couldn't take it anymore. 

Hikari stood up and walked to me. "Takeru…"

I turned around, thinking Hikari wasn't mad anymore because of her soft voice and faced her. He looked at me with soft eyes…Suddenly, her gaze turned into a glare and…

__

Slap!!! 

She slapped me right across the face. The sound echoed throughout the hall and soon, the hall was filled with 'Ohhhhhhhh's from the other students.

I looked at her with hurt in my eyes. I lifted my hand and felt my stinging cheek. I turned around and walked away.

I quietly sat down on a park bench. I had ditched school to get away from it all, but it felt good to clear my mind. 

I thought about what I had done to Willis, but I didn't feel guilty. That fool deserved what he got, and it felt good to finally give it to him. But what I did…I couldn't control myself. All my anger just came pouring out. All the anger that I held in since the day I saw him with Hikari. 

I sighed and leaned back. It felt like a huge weight was off my shoulders. Though, the slap from Hikari haunted me, and my heart felt heavy once again. 

Then, something hit my mind. "I'm surprised a teacher didn't catch me." I said to myself.

Oh, I was wrong. The next day I found out Willis told on me, and I was suspended for a week. I explained everything to my mom and she understood. Thank god for an understanding mom. 

****

-Hikari's POV-

"Oh I am sooo angry at him!!" I cried. "Why does he have to pick on Willis all the time?"

My friend, Leena, nearly spit out her milk. "Are you serious?! You actually believed Willis?!"

I gave her a look.

"Oh – well, of course you believed him but you shouldn't've. Everyday he's the one who picks on Takeru. Daisuke was telling the truth." She said, wiping her mouth.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Is she telling the truth??" I asked the others. They all nodded one by one. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well…we thought you knew. He _is_ your boyfriend."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. For the rest of my lunch period I ran around the school, asking people if it was true or not. One nod after another, I began to feel more and more guilty.

"Hikari, it's true. Honest." Leena said.

Uh oh.

Oops…I did it again. 

--

ok, this didn't end up as good as I expected but I still had fun writing it! ^_^;; I hope u guyz don't hate violence that much… lol…I think this chapter is gunna earn me some flames…oh well…I already started the next chapter so…mite be up tomorrow, or the next day. ^_^ 


	6. Guys Night Out

Hey, sorry bout the delay folks! I was really busy last night so I couldn't put it up. ^_^ well ne way, here it is! (the messages to the reviewers is at the bottom of the story. Thank you reviewers!!!)

Disclaimer: lol, I forgot to put one in the last chapter…lol. I don't own digimon…

****

True Love Never Dies: Guys night Out

-Takeru's POV-

My life is a living,

"HELL-OH young'n! Aww…You're looking down, you could use a biiig hug!" a man in an elephant costume said in his fake voice, out stretching his arms.

"Don't you dare touch me you overgrown – agh!!" 

I was then engulfed in a huge hug that nearly suffocated me. I broke away and bared my fist at him. 

"Touch me again and die!" I flared and walked away.

I hated circuses.

Well, at least now I did. 

I dreaded seeing all those joyful people, laughing and playing. I dreaded seeing happy couples, walk, kiss, and hold hands together. Argh…I couldn't get my mind of Hikari.

And my mom thought this would cheer me up…Sheesh…

"Hey there, kiddo!"

Oh, God!

I stood, my back towards him. "What do you want?" I said, annoyed.

"Would you like a balloon?"

A balloon? Then that must mean he's a… "Ah!! Clown!" I yelled and bolted away. I was terrified of clowns. I had a bad experience with them a long time ago.

(A/N: after the piedmon incident…)

I finally stopped running next to a popcorn stand. I grabbed the stand for support and gasped for breath. That's it. I had enough of this circus. Once I regained my strength, I stomped away.

"Hi Takeru, you're home early." My mom said, tending to the dishes. 

I shrugged. "Yeah well…I didn't like the circus." I retorted, plopping down on the couch. 

My mom stopped the dishes and sat down next to me. "Oh Takeru…" she said, barely above a whisper. "You should try to enjoy yourself for a change. You've been down all week." She moved my hair from my face. 

I sighed. "Yeah mom…"

Suddenly we heard knocking at our door. My mom stood up and answered it. "Who is it?" she asked, loud enough so the people behind the door could hear.

__

Mom! It's me! said a voice, muffled by the door. It kind of sounded like Yamato…

My mom opened the door and gave a surprised gasp. "Oh, boys! How are you?" she asked, her tone of voice showed me she was smiling.

"Fine, Mrs. Takaishi." Said about 3 people at the same time. 

'Hmm…Yamato's not alone.' I thought. I peeked over my mom's shoulder from the couch. 'Whoa, everyone's here.' I thought, not very excited.

My mom moved aside and revealed Yamato, Taichi, Daisuke, and Ken at the door. 

"Heyy, Takeru man!" Taichi greeted, grinning. 

"Hey guys." I said, without much enthusiasm. "'Sup?"

Daisuke plopped down next to me and said, "Nothin' much. So, Takeru, how are your spirits?" 

Spirits?

I fell silent and my eyes stared blankly ahead. "I can't answer that." I said.

"But you _have_ to know how you feel." Ken said, giving me a weird look.

Why'd they want to know how I felt so badly? I chuckled inwardly. 

"I feel this way and that way." I sighed, "But never the way I once did before I told Hikari – " I was interrupted by Taichi. 

"A plain answer."

"_I hate my life._" I said with all the force I could, despite the way I tried to keep my cool.

Taichi seemed taken aback. Daisuke shook his head. "Aw Takeru, don't talk that way." 

I took a deep breath and we became silent. Ken elbowed Yamato and gave him a look. At first Yamato glared at him, but then shook his head in understanding.

"Oh yeah, Takeru…"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go check out babes with us? Ya know, jus' us guys." Yamato said. The others grinned. 

Babes…? I didn't want babes…I wanted Hikari.

"I dunno you guys…"

"Why not??" Daisuke asked, his voice sounded desperate.

I sighed. "My hearts not in it."

"Aw c'mon Takeru! Have some fun for a change." Yamato said, sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"I already had fun today." I lied. 

"The circus? Who has fun at the circus these days?" Taichi chuckled. 

I sighed. He was right. I thought about it for a moment. Clowns flashed in my mind and I shot up to my feet. 

"Ok lets go."

"Okay…Our mission, take Takeru's mind of Hikari."

"Got it."

I heard Yamato and the others whisper behind me as we walked along. So that was what they were up to. I sighed and decided to play along with it.

"Hey Yamato, are you sure this fast food place is a good place to score chicks?" Daisuke asked.

Yamato nodded. "Of course! Everyone goes to this burger joint!" he said. Daisuke nodded and we continued on our way. 

Taichi walked up to me and leaned his arm on my shoulder. "So Takeru, what type of gals you like?" he asked teasingly.

I like gals like Hikari…

"Eh…Short brown hair, beautiful ruby red eyes, nice slender body…eh, that's 'bout it." I replied, hoping he'd take the hint.

Suddenly Daisuke jumped in front of him. "Nani?! You mean no booty for you?!" 

Taichi pushed Daisuke back with his face and sweatdropped. "Get back hentai." He said, annoyed.

We finally arrived. Yamato was right. _Everyone_ was there…

"Whoa…How come I've never heard of this Yamato?!" Daisuke asked, glaring at him. Yamato grinned sheepishly and held up his hands. 

As we entered, tons of girls squealed and dashed to Yamato. 

"Hi Yama-chan!"

"Will you go out with me Yama?!"

"Hey! Yama's mine!"

"No, mine!" 

Yamato sweatdropped as the girls started getting into a cat fight. "Looks like your fan club goes here too." Taichi retorted. 

I chuckled. Yamato…What a pretty boy. I looked around and…

Oh, crap!

My fan club was here too! 

"Take-chan! Take-chan!!" 

Oh, God!!!

-Hikari's POV-

I glanced over at Willis as we took a stroll around the city. I was confused…Almost everyone in school said they saw him picking on Takeru and Daisuke…But I refused to believe it. He wouldn't do that…I'm sure he wouldn't…I dismissed the thought and smiled up at him.

"Lets stop by somewhere to eat." I said, tugging his arm. 

He looked at me and smiled. "Sure babe." He said. 

I blinked several times and suddenly, I saw Takeru in Willis's place. He smiled at me sweetly at me and I gasped. I blinked again and Willis was back. He gave me a strange look.

"Somethin' wrong?" 

I shook my head. "No…Sorry. Just thinking." He smirked and nodded.

Weird… 

"After you."

I snapped back into reality and realized we were there, and Willis was holding the door open for me. I blushed. 

"Thank you."

I walked in and gasped. "Wow, lots of people are here." I said.

"Yeah, this is like the kid hangout. C'mon." Willis led me to a table and we sat down. 

"So what are you gonna order?" Willis asked me, looking up at the menu. 

"Uh…" I scanned the menu until suddenly, something caught my eye. "Huh?" I saw a familiar looking hat…on a familiar looking…head. I tilted my head a bit and saw his face.

Takeru!

"Hey theres Takeru!" I started towards him, but Willis stopped me. 

"Leave him alone…Look at what he did to me!" he said, pointing at himself. He reminded me about that horrible act Takeru did and I felt anger towards him again.

I looked at Willis's face and went into a giggling fit. That X shaped bandage on his nose always cracked me up.

****

-3rd Person-

Takeru frowned as he watched Daisuke and Taichi drool at almost every girl they saw. Yamato looked at him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey bro, why don't you go check out some girls?" he said. 

Takeru shook his head. "I'm not interested in any…"

"Are you serious?!" Taichi exclaimed, "How about that one??" he pointed at a girl, "She's pretty attractive." He said, raising his eyebrows. 

Takeru shook his head. 

Daisuke pointed at another. "That one?"

Takeru shook his head again.

Yamato joined in. "You have _got _to like that chick!"

Soon, all four of the boys were pointing at girls, and the more they did this the more Takeru thought of Hikari. Soon, Takeru's head started pounding and he shot up from his seat.

"STOP IT you guys!!" he said, a little too loud. The whole restaurant hushed and directed their attention to Takeru. "I'm not interested in other girls!! I only have eyes for HIKARI!"

"Uh…Takeru…You're starting a riot." Daisuke whispered.

"I don't care!! _Let_ them hear!! Don't you guys _see?? _I love Hikari! I'm NOT interested in anyone else! Hikari is my life! She kept me going, she was there for me!" the tears were threatening to come but Takeru blinked them back. "But now…Hikari's gone…to someone else…And now I'm nothing. If you guys wanna help, don't do it by trying to find another girl…Do it by helping me get back Hikari…" Takeru lowered his voice. "But that probably can't be done…can it…?"

The boys felt the force of the truth and fell silent.

Takeru couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and ran away.

The other chosen children looked at each other, with guilty looks on their faces. Daisuke, however, laughed with joy. 

"Hahahaha!" 

"What are you laughing at??" Ken asked.

"Don't you guys see? This is great! Takeru didn't go for others, and look at all these beautiful girls, that means they really _are_ meant to be!" 

Hikari, on the other side of the restaurant, stood up. She had a shocked look on her face. 

'He really cares…' she thought.

She walked slowly, then began running, right passed the boys, and out the door, after Takeru.

"HIKARI?!?!" all the boys said at the same time. 

"Is that a good thing…or bad thing?" Daisuke asked, clueless.

Taichi smacked him over the head.

"You idiot!" 

"You really think they're meant to be?" Yamato asked.

Daisuke nodded. "Of course."

"But they aren't, now."

"Well…Like they say…If they're meant to be," Daisuke shrugged, "…They'll be."

****

--

hehe ^_^;; maybe Hikari finally realizes her true feelings! Well u'll hafta find out next time… =]

boy I have a lot more reviews(but that's not a bad thing!! =D)! thank you to those who reviewed!! 

****

crystal-eidolon – wow…u sure are mad. LoLz. Well maybe chapter 5'll cheer ya up! (if u haven't ready it yet)

****

Wolfie – he sure did!…LoLz…hmm, shud I give another spoiler…? Ah hell, here it is. Willis is gonna get another ass-whoopin', but not from Takeru…lol wait and see. ^_^

****

Kou Da Cutie – look at the above message to Wolfie… ^ hehehe…ok well anyway, Hikari's mind is screwed up right now, but look – she thought Willis was Takeru!! lol, she'll realize it soon. Oh yeah and – 

****

Takeru: I'll teach you how to fight! Maybe you can beat up Willis yourself. ^_^

****

Me: LoL!

mew-magic5 – oh yeah! LP rules!! =D LoL. And yea…I do out do myself, don't I? Wait – is that good or bad? O well whatever. I'll take it as a good thing. Hehe

Momiji-chan – LoL. Of course I'm serious! I always keep my word! =]

****

Nate0310 – yep. Remember when Takeru said, 'I would kick your ass, but it would ruin my good nature.'? Well, yeah, he wouldn't have done it for fun. Lol Willis deserved it.

****

Dark Takeru – WoW! U've reviewed a lot! Thanks so much!! =D well I'm gonna write more cuz I just got some inspiration from this fic! Don't worry, the next chaps coming up soon.

****

Jing – right on!! Takeru's the best!!! LoL I've hated Willis ever since I read this one fic…I thought it was a Takari but then….GRRRR!!!!

Angel of Peace – wow, you've reviewed a lot too! thanks you all so much!!! ^_^!!!! Hmm, was Brandon in Takeru's spot or Willis's? if he was in takerus, tell him right on!! LoL, j/k. u dun hafta. 

****

Steve Jester – LoL. Hmm…about 4 more chapters to go!! LoL thanks for reviewing!

Mike Kromer – thanks for reviewing! I'm sooo glad u like it! I have to write more…hehe I'll keep that in mind!

****

ForeverDestiny - Oh…I'm sorry. But THANK YOU for the compliments. ^_^ I usually want other fics to be real life too…but *sigh* just kant be done………-_-………ENUF of the sad things!! ^_^ LoL ur too good for him! LoL

__


	7. Realized Too Late

Here it is…! Chapter…uh…7 was it? I don't keep track of these things. lol hmm…the title for this chaps weird, I know. O well lol, da title isn't everything rite??

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon…I DO own Starlight Point however. Geee =D u'll c wut I mean.

****

True Love Never Dies: Realized Too Late

-Hikari's POV-

He really cared that much…

I ran as fast as I could. I wanted – no, needed to talk to him. 

When I finally arrived at his house, I practically banged on the door. I waited for a few minutes, and nothing. He _had _to be home…I heard his voice inside…I banged somemore. Still nothing. 

"Argh!!" 

I continued banging for about 10 minutes. I finally gave up and slowly walked away. 

"Hikari?" 

Who said that? I spun around, twice. 

"Right here, Hikari." I turned my head to the right and saw Miyako's head through a window. "Oh, hi Miyako." I said, turning to face her. 

"What's all the rucus out here? There's a bunch of banging noises…"

I sweatdropped. "Erm…That was me. Sorry about that." 

"Oh, it's alright." Miyako paused, "Hold on." Her head then disappeared under the indow and the door next to it creaked open. 

Miyako walked up to me, "So, what're you doing here anyway Hikari?" 

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"You can tell me, c'mon, lets take a walk, yeah?" I nodded okay. 

****

-Miyako's POV- ß finally someone else!

I gasped. "So you came here to finally tell Takeru you love 'im?!" I exclaimed, enthusiastic. 

Hikari blinked. "Nani?" she paused, "…No…I…"

I raised an eyebrow. "So if you didn't come to tell him, then what _were _you going to tell him?" I asked. Oh I got her…

Hikari fell silent. "I… I…"

I shook my head. 'Oh Hikari…You love him, I know you do…You just don't know it yet…' My chain of thoughts were interupted. 

__

Na na nanana na na… (A/N: Gotta Get Through This – Daniel Bedingfield. =] my current ringtone)

Hikari dug into her purse and fished out her cell phone. It flashed, _Yamato's Cell _on the screen.

"Weird…" Hikari muttered. "Why would Yamato call me…?" 

****

-3rd Person-

Takeru rapidly scribbled a note on a piece of paper. 

__

Bang Bang Bang!!

'Who's that…?' Takeru thought, looking up from the note. 'Ah…It's probably one of the guys…' He concluded and continued on with the note. 

The 'knocking' continued on for a few minutes until it finally stopped. Takeru sighed with relief as he finished the note. He left it on the table and walked into his room.

"Patamon…" 

Patamon was peacefully sleeping on Takeru's bed. Takeru sighed and sat down next to his orange partner. He caressed the little Digimon's head with his hand. 'Thanks for everything buddy…' 

Takeru then stood up, and quietly creeped away. 

"Hey bro."

Takeru jumped in surprise. "Oniichan…You scared me." he gasped.

Yamato smirked. "Sorry about that." 

Takeru walked right passed him wihtout another word. Yamato raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "So what's crackin' Takeru?" Yamato walked over to the table and leaned on it with his hand.

"Nothing." Takeru answered plainly. 

Yamato realized there was a piece of paper under his hand and quickly scanned through it. His eyes grew wide as he went along. He looked at Takeru with wide eyes.

" A WILL!? Takeru you aren't – "

"Yes. I am. I'm going to Starlight Point and no ones going to stop me." Takeru finished for him, "I've had enough of this place…" he growled and turned to Yamato. "Thanks for everything oniichan."

(A/N: Starlight Point is miiine!! LoL well ne way, its supposed to be the greatest place to watch the stars, but, theres a huge cliff there…. o.O)

Takeru started for the door but Yamato jumped in his way. "You can't do this!! This is being weak Takeru! This means you can't take care of your problems!!" 

Takeru stared at the floor. "That may be true…" his eyes looked up to Yamato. "But it takes a strong man, to face death…" 

"Nani??"

"You said it yourself. Remember? Your old friend, cancer? He took it like a man and faced death head on." Takeru answered.

Yamato fell silent. 

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Takeru pushed his way through Yamato and went for the door. 

Yamato stood, his back towards him. "She loves you Takeru…"

Takeru froze and looked over his shoulder. "Is that so…" Yamato nodded. Takeru turned and walked to him. Yamato turned to face him as well. "I'm sorry Yamato…" Takeru drew back his fist, and with all his might, struck Yamato in his stomach. He gasped and fell to the floor, bent slightly, clutching his stomach. He couldn't breath. 

Takeru looked down at his helpless brother. "I'm really sorry Yamato…But I can't let you go after me." he walked to the door and opened it. He smirked. "Laterz." And with that, Takeru walked out and closed the door behind him.

"No…Takeru…" Yamato muttered, out of breath. His eyes darted from side to side, trying to find something he could use. His blue eyes fell on his cell phone on the floor. 'That's it!' 

He reached for it and quickly pushed the buttons. "Answer Hikari…Quickly…!"

"Hello?" 

Miyako looked at her.

"Yamato?"

__

Hello, Hikari?

"Yeah, what's up?"

__

QUICK! Go to Starlight Point!! Go as FAST as you can!

"Nani?? Why??" 

__

Just go!! Takeru's gonna jump!!

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh shi – Okay I'm on my way!" She pushed the [End] button and grabbed Miyako's wrist. 

"C'mon! We have to go!!" Hikari practically screamed.

Miyako looked confused. "Why?? Where??"

She let go of her hand and started running. "Forget it! I'll tell you later!!" She yelled over my shoulder and dashed as fast as her legs could take her.

Takeru looked up. He had, until that point, been running up to Hikari and engulfing her in a great hug, kissing her lips and loving her forever. But now he felt no certainty, and a great timidity possesed his thoughts. The sky was quilted over with black storm clouds, and there was a heavy barrier between earth and heaven. Takeru wondered if he'd ever get to heaven with that…He wondered if he was even going to heaven.

He sighed deeply. The stars were covered…He was hoping he could see those beautiful stars for the last time. He shook his head and looked down over the edge. 

'This is it…' Takeru thought, taking a deep breath. He turned his head towards town. 'Thank you everyone…' He looked down and took another deep breath. He gazed down at the tiny blue line that was supposed to be the river. He took one final breath. 'Lift off…' he took a step and…

"Takeru!!!!"

Takeru turned his head, but it was too late. His foot slipped and he went plunging down.

"NO!! TAKERU!!!"

Hikari then jumped for him, and caught his arm, just in time. She grabbed a near by rock to keep from falling herself. She tugged and pulled with all her might, but she just wasn't strong enough to pull him up.

"Takeru! Pull yourself up!!"

Takeru looked up at her, and shook his head, no. Hikari looked at him pleadingly. 

"Please!" 

"Sumimasen…" Takeru whispered.

Tears began spilling from Hikari's eyes. "Takeru! Please don't do this!! I care about you!! You're my best friend!! I don't wanna be best friend-less!!!"

Tears began rolling down Takeru's cheeks as well. But still, he refused.

"Please…Takeru…I…"

Hikari cried helplessly. Takeru couldn't stand seeing her cry, though, his cheek still stung from the slap she gave him.

"I…" 

Takeru smiled despite his tears and gave her hand a reasuring squeeze.

"Takeru I…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. 

Takeru smiled. "Ai shiteru…" 

And he let go.

Hikari watched, wide eyed with fear. She hated sitting there helplessly, and doing nothing while her best friend plunged down to his death. Her tears dripped from her cheeks, and they kept coming. All the great and happy times with Takeru flashed before her eyes. 

"Takeru…I…love you…"

But it was too late. 

Hikari watched in horror as Takeru soon turned into a small dot as he got closer and closer to the end. Then finally…

There was a splash.

And he was gone.

Just like that…he was gone.

Just like that…

****

--

ohhh!!! Didn't c that coming didja?? Ok, well maybe u did but still! LoL. Well ne way….

****

It is not over yet. I repeat. It is _not_ over yet.

LoL well neway, thank you reviewers!!! I'm sorry…but I'm gonna be writin messages to each and every reviewer ne more…nah scratch that. Just this one I won't. sorry but I'm reeeeeeeeelly tired. I jus got back from a party, playin DDR (my feet r still sore), running around, and I stayed up late writin this so…yeah. I'll just write your name. ^_^;;;

****

Thanks to…

****

Dark Takeru

LiToAzNaKirA

TheAngelofLove

crystal-eidolon

Kou Da Cutie

Angel of Peace

mew-magic5

Takerus Lost Angel

Jing

kw3en0vdarknezs 

thank you all!! Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to the 1 person who put me on their favorite authors list!! I'm glad people actually like me!! =D

*yawn* well…I'm tired. Now if u excuse me, I'm off to bed.


	8. To Give Up Hope

^^;; were people seriously crying in the last chapter? Whoa…I'm gud. Lmao j/k. but I really was surprised. Oh yeah, to the ppl who reviewed with the same message about 8 times – did u do that on purpose or is there something wrong with the site or something…? LoL I was jus wondering…ok, on with chapter 8…!

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T own DIGIMON my GOD…lmao

****

True Love Never Dies: To Give Up Hope

Gone…

Hikari couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. That word just wouldn't sink in. 

'Gone…Gone…No! Takeru isn't gone!! No…' Hikari's tears dripped off the edge. 'Takeru is alive…He isn't gone…'

"Hikari!!" Yamato, Taichi, and Miyako came running up the hill.

Hikari didn't bother turning her head. Her eyes stared off the edge, the spot where Takeru plunged down to his watery grave. 

The others got a sinking feeling in their stomachs, and they all thought the same thing. 

Miyako kneeled next to Hikari and put her hand on her shoulder. "Hikari…?" she asked, softly. Hikari suddenly flung her arms around Miyako's neck and began bawling on her shoulder. She just needed someone to hold her.

"Takeru!…H-he jumped!" she cried, her voice being drowned by her tears. Miyako patted her back comfortingly, tears beginning to come down as well. 

-Yamato's POV-

I was speechless. 

He couldn't be gone. 

I stared with disbelief over the edge, and suddenly had the urge to do it myself. My heart felt heavy, and the tears threatened to come down. "Takeru…"

I glanced at Hikari. Taichi gathered her up and carried her. "C'mon Hikari…Lets go home." He looked at me with worried eyes. "You gonna be okay?" 

I nodded my head stiffly, and said nothing. I watched as Taichi carried Hikari off, Miyako following behind them. 

He had a baby sister to carry and care for. 

Mine…is gone…

Forever…

Tears flooded my eyes and I dared not to blink. "Takeru…" I felt weak and the life was drained from my face. "Takeru…"

My legs gave out on me and I fell to my knees. 

My baby brother was gone. Really gone…

"No…No…" the tears finally spilled and I closed my eyes tight.

"TAKERU!!!!!!"

****

-Hikari's POV-

__

Hikari…

What?? Who's there??

__

Hikari it's me…

Who are you??

__

C'mon now. It's me, Takeru.

What?!

__

I loved you Hikari…

Takeru…I - 

__

But you rejected me. You hurt me Hikari…

Takeru…! I'm sorry! I didn't know - 

__

I loved you…

No! Takeru! Please don't go!!

__

I loved you…

NOOO!!!

I shot up in my bed, panting and sweating. The dream still echoed in my mind and I took my head in my hands tightly. 

It's been days and still, he haunted me. The truth came slowly as the days passed, like a story told with people interupting each other. 

I walked outside to get a glass of water. I jumped when I saw Taichi sitting there on a stool. "What're you doing up?" I asked, walking to the refridgerator. 

Taichi chuckled. "Waiting for you." 

I gave him a smug look and he quieted down. "Look, Hikari, we have to talk." He said, seriously this time. I sighed and took a sip of water from my glass.

"You have to go to sleep Hikari. You've gotta get over someday." 

"I'll never get over it." I said stubbornly. "I'm _not _gonna give up Hope."

'But Hope's gone…' a voice in my head whispered. I shook my head.

I finished the remaining water in my glass and looked at Taichi sharply. "Now I'm _going _to try to get some sleep." With that, I walked into our room. 

I had to be ready for tomorrow.

"WHAT?!?! You're BREAKING UP with ME?!?!" Willis screamed, his eyes bugged out. 

"Yes Willis." I said sternly. I adjusted the white fishermans hat on my head. I took it in as my treasured rememberance of Takeru(Yamato took the other 6). "You lied to me. And I love Takeru…"

"BUT – "

"I'm sorry Willis." I concluded and turned away. I felt him glare at my back with rage. 

"FINE!" he yelled, "I guess I'll just go FULL TIME with my other girlfriend!!!" 

I froze in my steps. 

Other girlfriend…?

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. Willis had his back turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, my legs started walking to him. Right there, rage was all I felt. Soon, my walking evolved into running and soon I was right behind him. I kicked his ass…

Literally. 

"Yeow!!!" Willis cried and turned to face me. "Why you little – oh dear lord…" he squeaked as I kicked him in the 'weak spot'. And I didn't hesitate. This wasn't school, and there weren't any people around. 

"Bastard!!" I yelled, kicking him again. 

I hauled him up back to his feet and struck his face, making his nose bleed through the bandage. "If only I knew sooner, then maybe Takeru would've LIVED!!!" 

****

-Daisuke's POV-

I walked along the sidewalk, hands in my pockets and eyes glued to the floor. It was a gloomy Saturday morning, the sky glowed a boring grayish color and the sun was nowhere in sight. I sighed. It was a depressing day. Everyday was a depressing day. 

I shook my head sadly. Nothing was the same without Takeru. No one to hang out with now…No one to laugh and tease now. He was like a brother to me. I sighed once again and stopped as I passed by his apartment. 

'You little punk.' I thought, staring up. 'You died before I could ever beat you at basketball.'

Memories flashed in my mind. All the good times, trying my hardest to beat that team captain at his own game. 

A car came speeding by. It must have ran over a puddle because the next thing I knew, my shirt was soaked and muddy. Nothing was going right these days. I wiped some mud from my goggles and continued on my stroll. 

I passed by the path up to Starlight Point. I dreaded going up there now. Though I yearned to see the beautiful stars again, I couldn't bear the thought of Takeru dying all over again haunt my mind.

I stopped in my tracks as I passed by the park. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it as a smirk creeped onto my face. Hikari was giving Willis the worsed beating of his life.

"Finally some good news for a change!" I muttered, enjoying the sight. 

I sat on a bench and suddenly had the urge to join her. I tried my best to leave Willis to Hikari, but hell, I couldn't resist! I couldn't let a chance like this pass me by! I got up and ran towards them. 

"Hey Hikari! Over here!" I called. 

Hikari looked at me, and smirked. She grabbed Willis by the shirt off the floor, and shoved him to me. I ruffed him up, and passed him back to Hikari. 

We continued this, passing him back and fourth like an old rag doll. This seemed to let out all my stress and made me happy again. I guess this was why Takeru seemed really calm around Willis, after he gave him a whoopin'. I laughed uncontrollably as Willis finally got what he deserved…Again.

****

-Hikari's POV- (I wrote this part while listening to "Days Go By" by Dirty Vegas. ^^;;)

__

Days go by and still I think of you…

I listened closely to the lyrics of that song. 

__

Wish that I could live my life without yoouu…Without you… (A/N: I'm not sure how the lyrics go so… don't sue me)

I sighed deeply. My life, now, was just like that song. I couldn't get Takeru out of my mind, and I never did. I wished and hoped, even if I knew it was no use, that he would come back. Somehow, he would just come back.

__

Brrrriiiing

My chain of thoughts were interuppted by the phone. I turned off the radio and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

__

Hi Hikari, this is Jyou.

"Oh hi Jyou, you wanna talk to my brother or what?"

He was silent for a moment but then spoke.

__

Um…No. I think I'll speak to you. 

I was surprised. Why would he want to talk to me…? "Okay. What's up? Do I need a checkup or something? Does Taichi finally have cancer??" Jyou chuckled at my little joke.

__

No no. Nothing like that. 

"Oh? Then what is it?"

There was another moment of silence.

__

…What if I told you…that Takeru was alive…?


	9. Miracles Do Happen

Hey! sorry bout the delay folks! I don't know why but this chapter was hard to think up…oh well, ne way…after a long wait, here it is! Chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: ah u kno wut I'm gonna say…

****

True Love Never Dies: Miracles Do Happen

I wanted to scream. 

My heart began pounding against my chest and my hopes rised. "You're kidding…?"

__

He's alive Hikari.

"Alive…" 

That's the word I've been yearning to hear for weeks. I knew it was impossible…and I knew it would have to be a miracle. However, there was a little light of hope deep inside my heart, that squeaked 'He's alive! He's alive!' A hope that never died away when my heart became empty and dark. But the hope lit up my heart and kept me going. 

__

Takeru is alive Hikari. Very much. He was smiling, I could hear it in his voice.

Now the hope grew and lit up my empty heart. My Hope was back. Takeru was back. A smile creeped onto my face and grew. I couldn't believe it…Until it finally sunk in. 

"Takeru's ALIVE!!!" I screamed. 

Jyou laughed. _Get down here to the hospital. I'm sure you want to see him._

I hung up the phone. The word 'Hospital' brought some of my spirits down, but the way Jyou acted so happy brought them back up and I went back to screaming and jumping around the room. I was blinded by happy tears and hugged the very next person I bumped into. I didn't care who I hugged, because right then I realized…

Miracles _do _happen.

"Hikari…?"

I wiped my eyes with a sleeve and looked up at Taichi. He raised an eyebrow as I squeezed him tighter. He made small attempts to break away but I held him tight, grinning. "He's alive."

"Huh??" Taichi stopped, and listened in interest.

"He's alive."

Taichi fell silent and looked at me, confused. I read his expression like a book. I saw he yearned to say 'Takeru' but was afraid he'd be wrong and acted like a fool. I grinned, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Takeru's alive!! He's alive he's alive he's alive…!!" I was drowned out by my tears and let go of him. 

A huge smile appeared on Taichi's face and his face lit up like a lightbulb. We both held hands and danced around in joy.

After our rejoicing, we finally decided to go to the hospital. To our surprise, everyone was there already, waiting outside his room. 

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed, hugging them all.

"Hi Hikari! Isn't this great news?!" Miyako said, trying to peek through the window on the door. Before she could see, the door flew open and knocked Miyako against the wall. "Ack…"

A nurse walked out and apologized to her. She looked at all of us and smiled. "You may come in now." She led us into the room and we all held back from dashing in. 

As I walked in, the room was dark and I could make out a small figure on the bed. My eyes took a few moments to get used to the dark and finally, I saw him. Takeru had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, a small bandade on his cheek and a cast on his arm. Although, I was rejoicing in my mind that he was alive. 

"Hey Takeru…" Yamato greeted softly. 

Takeru's eyes fluttered open and revealed his beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark room. I remember staring into those eyes, hurt and sorrowful. I couldn't believe myself doing that. I cursed at Willis in my mind, for changing me.

Takeru smiled slightly. "Hey guys…" he said quietly. 

We all sighed with relief to hear his voice again. "How are ya bro'?" Daisuke asked. Yamato shot a glare at him. 

"That's my line Daisuke." 

Daisuke sweatdropped. "Um…Sorry."

Yamato looked back at Takeru. "So how are you?" 

"I'm fine…All's cool." He smiled weakly and closed his eyes for a moment. We all chatted for a few minutes until it finally hit me.

"Wait – who found you? How did you survive? What happened?" my mind was full of questions.

"I'll answer that Hikari."

We all turned around and saw Jyou at the door. He explained to us that his class were out on a trip at the bottom of Starlight Point, when all of a sudden one of his classmates saw Takeru's body washed up on the bay. He brought him to Jyou and he checked his pulse, and surprisingly, he was still breathing. Jyou did CPR on him just in time. Although, Takeru's injuries seemed serious so they rushed him to the hospital.

"Whoa, thank god you were there Jyou." Sora pointed out. I agreed with her. Jyou seemed to be like a guardian angel to Takeru. This was the second time he saved his life.

Takeru spoke up. "Wait – CPR??" he explained. He then spat and wiped his mouth in disgust.

Jyou frowned. "Very funny." He said sarcastically. The rest of us went into a laughing fit. 

We chatted for a few more minutes until I suddenly felt a tugging on my wrist. Miyako pulled me closer to Takeru and said, "I think you and Hikari should talk." She winked at the others.

Daisuke smirked. "We'll leave you two alone."

"Wait – you guys…!" I looked at them pleadingly but they ignored me. They all walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. I sighed in defeat.

"So…uh…" He looked at me with his soft blue eyes. My knees felt weak and my heart melted. But suddenly, I was struck by a pang of guilt as I remembered everything I made him go through. "Takeru…I'm so sorry…For everything I've done."

He looked at me and smiled. "It's cool Hikari. Don't worry about it." But I saw beyond his fake smile. Inside, I saw that he was still hurt, from everything I've done. 

"Takeru – "

"Don't worry about it Hikari." Takeru interuppted me. "Its ok. I'm over it." He said, in a convincing way. 

I frowned as I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Over it…? Over me?…But then I realized that this is what I did to him. I deserved that…

"Best friends?" Takeru asked. 

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, best friends." I leaned over the bed and gave him a tight hug. It felt good to hold him again, and know he wasn't gone. 

Though I yearned to be with him, I knew this was probably for the best. I couldn't risk our friendship. Perhaps one day…We could be together…One day…

--

FINALLY!!! Geez…it took me awhile to finish this…ne way, sorry again pplz. I think I jus lacked inspiration for this chapter. Heh ^^;;

Well, I knew it would soon com to this. The final 2 chapters(they'll be posted at the same time) will be up by next week or sooner. I'd like to thank all the reviewers beforehand, for the encouragements and sheeaat. LoL thank you!!


	10. Die Another Day

Here it is…! Chapter um…10? Yea, 10…wutever… =] I actually really like the title for this chapter. I kno I took it from the upcoming james bond movie but I think it really fits this chappie. U'll c why. =] 

Disclaimer: BLAH

****

True Love Never Dies: Die Another Day

A few days have gone by, and everything looked like it returned to normal. Though, I couldn't help but glance at Takeru during classes, and try to resist the temptation to pour everything out. But…I was almost certain his feelings have changed, and I couldn't take the risk of ruining our friendship. 

One day, Miyako constantly gave me weird looks at lunch, and I couldn't take it. 

"What??" I blurted out across the lunch table. "You've been staring at me all lunch, what is it?" I asked, calming down. 

Miyako looked around, then grabbed my sleeve and pulled me out of the cafeteria. 

"I don't get you Hikari," Miyako retorted. "C'mon, Takeru's free, you're free, he has feelings for you, you have feelings for him. Why aren't you doing anything??" 

I sighed deeply, not wanting to explain everything to her and then getting shouted at after. "I've got my reasons." I said plainly. 

"Tell me!" 

I looked down. "He's my best friend, Miyako, nothing more…" I frowned at my words.

Miyako raised an eyebrow. "So you don't love him anymore?" 

I fell silent. I couldn't lie to myself again…Not again. I looked up at Miyako and sighed in defeat. "I _do _love him…But I'm sure he's changed his mind about me because of all the things I've done to him. I've hurt him. Bad. But he's still my friend. I can't risk this friendship…" 

Miyako frowned. "How could you think that way, Hikari?"

"This friendship is better than nothing." I shot back, looking her in the eye. 

She did nothing but shake her head for the next minute. My head drooped and I sat on a near by bench. After a moment, Miyako followed and put her hand on my shoulder. I avoided her eyes, and stared at the ground. 

"It's sad really…" she started. I looked up at her suddenly, her voice catching my attention.

"What?"

"How we could see it, and you can't." Miyako bent down slightly, her hand on her knee to support herself, and looked me straight into the eyes. "Takeru _does _still love ya' Hikari. The boy's in love." She paused, then continued. "Why do you think he attempted suicide? To teach you a lesson? He's not like that. He wanted to kill himself because he couldn't possibly live life without you. And why do you think you're still his best friend after all he's been through?" 

I looked at her blankly, the words not coming to me. I sat there, with my mouth half-way open like a cave, and Miyako looking at me, waiting patienly for a reply. But I couldn't reply. My heart was confused. It felt as if it were being twisted and turned like some play-doh.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I stood up and slung my backpack over my shoulder stiffly. "I gotta go." I said, and walked off without turning back.

My mind was scrambled for the remaining of the day. I found myself thinking about what Miyako had said when I was asked to answer a question in front of a class. I accidently wrote 'Takeru' as an answer on a Math quiz. My thoughts strayed to Takeru every two minutes and I couldn't help it. My day was complete chaos until the final bell rang.

"Finally…" I groaned and started packing up my stuff. 

As I walked down the hall, I spotted Willis making out with some other girl. When he saw me the kiss got even hotter and I rolled my eyes. I walked up to both of them and slammed their foreheads together and walked off, giggling at the sound of their cries. (A/N: Daym! Hikari's turnin into the violent type! Hehe) 

I sighed as I arrived home and plopped myself on my bed. 

"Get off my bed!" Taichi snapped and I shot up to my feet.

I meant – Taichi's bed. 

I climbed up the ladder of our bunk and settled myself on my own comfortable bed. I let my mind waunder off to what Miyako had said. I hated to admit it, but she had a point…I shook my head. 'No…It can't be…' I thought. 'But what if she's right…?'

I scratched my head in frustration. I was confused. One part of me adreed with her, and another denied it. I felt like my heart was being pulled two ways, and I didn't know which one to choose. 

I decided to go online and try to get my mind off of it for awhile. I signed on AOL Instant Messanger and checked who was online. 

"Hmm…Leena's on…Koushiro, as always…" I read out loud. No one interesting was on. Until…

__

Creack

I glanced at my buddy list at the person who signed on and gasped. "Takeru…" My heart raced and my mind was clouded with questions. It seemed I was thinking too much, and Takeru Instant Messaged me first. 

** __**

TAkE_mY_HanD: hey

I took a deep breath and punched in some letters on my keyboard. 

**__**

PriTTy n pInk: hi

****

TakE_mY_HanD: wassup?

PriTTy n pInk: nothin much. How r u?

TakE_mY_HanD: fine…its great to finally be out of that hospital

PriTTy n pInk: kewl

I stared at the monitor and thought of what else to say. My head began to hurt from all this thinking. My eyes strained and I closed them to relieve the stress. 

__

You're thinking too much

What the – 

__

Stop relying on your mind so much and start depending on your heart. Let your heart speak

I opened my eyes and heard nothing more. 'Weird…' I thought and glanced at the screen. Takeru had said nothing more. I found myself typing in some words and pressing enter.

**__**

PriTTy n pInk: hey…can I talk to u about something?

I stared wide eyed at what I had just said. 'That was uncalled for…!' 

__

Let your heart speak Hikari. Everything will be okay

There it was again. 'Boy, I must really be losing it…' But I found myself obeying the voice, and I waited for Takeru's reply.

**__**

TakE_mY_HanD: oh ok, shoot.

I waited a few seconds before replying.

**__**

PriTTy n pInk: um..can we meet at the park to talk? It jus doesn't feel right talking here. 

TakE_mY_HanD: lol ok sure. I'll b on my way then. Sure r picky…

PriTTy n pInk: lol

TakE_mY_HanD: haha ok c ya

TakE_mY_HanD has signed off.

I signed off as well and set off for the park. I took blind steps, my mind blank. I didn't think of what I was going to say, and for some reason I wasn't worried. 

As I got there I saw Takeru already waiting for me. A bandage was still wrapped around his head but he seemed fine. His face seemed happy and joyful, the way I always wanted it to be. I walked up to him and he smiled.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked, taking a seat on a park bench. 

Suddenly, my heart started racing and my worries grew. "Uh…" My voice was caught in my throat and I was at loss for words. 

'I have to tell him now…I have to tell him I love him. I have to tell him…' 

I hesitated. "Takeru, I – ", were the only words I could say. I tried to finish my sentence but my own conciounce didn't let me say another peep. I looked as Takeru gave me a weird face.

"Yes?" 

I said nothing.

"Hikari?" Takeru looked at me with a worried look. 

I mentally slapped myself as it finally hit me. 'What the hell am I doing??' I cursed at myself. I looked up at Takeru. "I…I…" I gulped. "I'm sorry…I can't do this…!" I spat and turned around and ran. 

"Wait! Hikari!!" I heard Takeru yell behind me. Although, I ignored him and kept running. 

I hunched my shoulders as I felt something staring at my back. He was following me. 

"Hikari!! Hold on a minute!! Lets talk!" 

I ran as fast as I could go, but I knew Takeru could easily catch up. Soon, my legs gave out on me and I stopped in the middle of the road in defeat. I glanced at Takeru, who slowed down to a jog.

Suddenly, I spotted a car speeding for me. My eyes grew wide and I froze. My legs felt like stone, and I stood there, petrified with fear. Takeru's eyes grew wide with fear and he ran with a burst of speed.

"HIKARI!!!" Takeru then hurled himself towards me and…

__

Screeeeeeeech

Boom!!!!

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, safe and without a scratch. The car was turned to the side and the other cars on the road screeched to a stop in front of it. I made out a figure lying on the ground, lifeless. I blinked once and peered at it…

Oh God…

"Takeru!!" I ran to Takeru's helpless body. He had scratches and bruises everywhere, and it looked like some skin was ripped off of his left arm. My face turned white as I stared in horror at my best friend's face. "Takeru…Wake up…" I pleaded softly, hoping that his eyes would open and a smile would appear on his face again. 

But nothing happened. 

I began to hear police sirens in the distance. I couldn't believe it…It's happening again…It's all my fault again…I touched Takeru's face with a shaky hand. 

I lifted Takeru up and I cried on his chest. "Takeru…Please wake up…please…"

Not again…

I weeped on his chest helplessly. Everything was my fault…Everything…My head began pounding as the truth slowly sunk in…He could be dead…And it would be my fault. 

I cried and wailed and weeped uncontrollably…As Takeru once again will have to face a life and death situation. 

--

*is being chased by a sea of flames* yaaaaaaaaah!!!! Read last chapter!!! Last chapta!!! *runs away* 

__ __


	11. Love Lives On

*is still being chased by the flames* agggghhhhhhhhh!!!! *finally comes across and bucket of water and throws it at the flames, putting em out* WHEW…. *looks at the viewers staring at her*eh… ^_^;;

*ahem* Alas, I knew it would someday come to this. The FINAL chapter of 'True Love Never Dies'!! now, I kno its bin sad till now but dun worry! Sit back, relax! It'll all b okay. ^^

and now….the conclusion!!!

****

True Love Never Dies: Love Lives On

Final Chapter

My face was pale and my eyes were red from crying. It was happening again…Takeru may die…Because of me. This may be it. The time my best friend finally had enough. And he may be gone…for good. And even if he does survive, it would be the end of our friendship. 

I glanced at Yamato. His hands were on his knees and his eyes were fixed on the floor. I could tell a lot from his eyes. They showed mixed emotions. Anger mixed with sadness and worry, along with shock. He stared at the floor as though he was staring down at the battered and bruised Takeru. 

The door of the waiting room creaked open and Jyou walked in, his face was expressionless and serious. Yamato shot up from his seat in attention.

"Is he alright?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Jyou stood for a moment, his hands clasped behind his back. We awaited his answer anxiously, hoping and praying at the same time. We held our breaths as Jyou sighed sadly.

"He's in a coma."

I stopped breathing as I found my breath caught in my throat. I stared in shock, my mouth hanging open in awe. Yamato had the same reaction, but worked up the spit to say something.

"Will he make it?" he asked.

Another silence fell upon the room until Jyou answered softly. "We don't know." He spoke slowly in a sad and depressing tone. The other destined gasped and Miyako broke down crying. 

Though, I didn't cry. I was in too much of a shock to cry. I buried my head in my hands and pulled on my hair. The truth though, sunk in slowly, and the tears rolled down my cheeks. Yamato, full of anger, punched the wall in rage. He then leaned on the wall and buring his face in his arms, weeping silently on his sweater. 

Taichi, one of the only ones able to hold back the tears, stepped forward. "Can we see him?" he asked, and swallowed deeply as though swallowing tears. Jyou nodded and led us into Takeru's room. 

Upon entering, Jyou flipped on the lights and the room brightened, revealing the sleeping boy, resting on a hospital bed. I gasped and buried my face in Taichi's chest for support. I sobbed uncontrollably as Taichi softly rubbed my back.

"It's okay Hikari…" he whispered.

After a few moments I finally gathered the strength to look at him. I sat down shakily on a chair next to his bed and looked at him with a pale white face. Nothing was more horrifying than this. I touched his face with shaking hands and the tears streamed down again. I dashed out of the room but Taichi caught me. I cried in his arms again for minutes…maybe even an hours. I cried and cried, until I was all cried-out. I calmed down a little in his arms and Taichi looked down at me. 

"C'mon Hikari, we have to go." He said softly, nudging my shoulder slightly. 

I nodded slowly and took one final glance at Takeru. I turned my head quickly and walked away with the others. 

-3rd person-

Everyday Hikari visited the hospital, hoping just maybe, his sparkling blue eys will open up again. Although, everyday a little bit of hope will disappear, and soon, she was so close to losing all hope. 

Hikari looked down at Takeru's lifeless body and whimpered softly to herself. 'Why won't he wake up…?' she pleaded to herself. She nudged his arm, like she always did, and see if he had any reaction.

None.

Hikari sighed and thought about all the wonderful times they had together. She sat down and closed her eyes as the past echoed in her mind. 

__

"Our teacher, looks like Ogremon!"

…

"I'll protect you Hikari."

…

"You sure are picky! Haha!"

…

"I'll always be your friend Hikari. Best friends? Remember?"

…

"I…I love you…."

Hikari snapped back into reality and buried her face in her hands. Her best friend was going to die…And all because of her. If she just hadn't hurt him like that…if she just hadn't denied his love… 

'It's all my fault…' Hikari thought, 'My fault…'

She stood up and stared at the blonde youth. "Takeru…" she leaned over him and touched his face. "Takeru…please wake up…" the tears threatened to come down, but she blinked them back. "Please…I don't want to lose you…You've always been there for me…Takeru…Please…I know that I've hurt you…But, I'm really sorry…so sorry…I didn't know what I was thinking…" she knew he couldn't hear her, but she continued anyway, desperate for him to wake up. "Takeru, please…Don't leave me…Please wake up…wake up…!" Soon, the tears overcame her and they began rolling down her pale cheeks. She quickly swiped them away and sniffled. 

Hikari grabbed the bed's railings and rested her forhead on her hand. She weeped for a few moments then looked at Takeru again. 

"Takeru…I beg of you…Please wake up…open your eyes." More tears streamed down her face, but she ignored them completely. "…Open your eyes…" Hikari coughed and gasped as her tears began to drown out her words. 

"Takeru…I……I love you…"

A single tear fell from her cheek. It shimmered in the air, then landed on Takeru's soft cheek. Suddenly, Takeru shuffled in bed and Hikari gasped in surprise. 

"W-wha - ??" 

Takeru's eyes then fluttered open, and revealed his blue eyes to Hikari. His eyes sparkled and a smile crept onto his face. 

"Hikari…"

Hikari nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. "Takeru…You're awake…!" she gasped, unable to find the words to say anything else. 

Takeru nodded with a smile and sat up in his bed. Hikari practically freaked out. "Wait! You have to rest! Lie back down! I'll get a doc – "

"No." Takeru cut her off and stood up. Hikari stared at him with confused eyes. "Hikari…I don't want to wait anymore…I still love you Hikari…Nothing will ever stop me from ever loving you."

Hikari stood in silence for a minute, but suddenly broke down into tears and flung her arms around him. "Oh Takeru!" she wailed, "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you! I'm sorry for hurting you so and ever rejecting your love!" her voice softened, "I never realized it until I found out you were dead…That I've just been denying myself the whole time…And it came to that actually…I lov – "

Takeru silenced her with a deep and loving kiss. Hikari's eyes widened in surprise, but she soon submitted and closed her eyes as she passionately kissed him back. Takeru pulled back and stared into her beautiful eyes. 

"…And…I'm sorry for making you wo – " Takeru was cut off as Hikari put a finger to his lips. 

She smirked. "I wasn't done yet." She said, pulling him back close for another kiss. 

Takeru laughed whole-heartily. "I love you."

Hikari smiled. "I love you too."

With that, they both took each other in their arms and kissed passionately…as true love was finally revealed. 

Two life threathening things have happened, but he never died…

Hikari's true love never died. 

And their true love never will.

--

FINI!!!! 

*sigh* ahh, at last this story is done. I'll admit, I'll miss this story too. ^_^ I hope you all liked it. I've worked hard on it…mostly, I'd like to thank ALLL the reviewers for reviewing, and keeping my confidence up. Without you guyz, this story probably wudn't even hav an ending! 

****

Special Thanks Too…

TheAngelofLove

Angel of Peace

ForeverDestiny 

Jing

Wolfie

LitOaZnaKiRa 

tknkari takaishi

Takerus Lost Angel

Peregrin Took

Cy – hey now, that wasn't the ending! LoL…

Starlight

Hitori Black

Heero Yuy

Takari's Baybee

effect20 – wow…a daikari person saying my Takari is great…wow…!!! Thanks! LoL

Kou Da Cutie

I AM ARCHANGEMON 

Dark Takeru

Angelfox

crystal-eidolon

mew-magic5

pOcKyEaTeR

thank u all!! (note that all the ppl I listed were the ones who reviewed the most so…uh….yeah…^^;;) 

well, this may be the end of one story but there'll b plenty more! Thank's for readin. ^_^ 

****

Till next time…

yuyuhakusho


End file.
